The present invention relates to a device for retaining arrows on a bow, and in particular, to a device for retaining an arrow adjacent the bow when the arrow is in a resting position.
With the advent of the compound bow, the popularity of bow hunting and target competitions using bows and arrows have become very popular. When one is bow hunting or otherwise using the bow in situations which require movement, it is common for the user to keep an arrow in a ready position with its hock (the groove at the rear of the arrow) mounted on the bow string, and the arrow shaft disposed adjacent the bow. Thus, the hunter is ready to shoot within a very short time after seeing the desired game or target. If the arrow were not prepositioned, the game would often have an opportunity to escape before an arrow could be released.
In a preshooting position, however, the arrow may easily be knocked out of position by branches, brush, or other obstacles. To overcome this, many hunters use their forefinger to hold the arrow in place. Of course, this can become very tiring when hunting, as using the forefinger in such a manner generally requires the wrist to be in an unnatural position. If the hunter maintains this position for several hours, the fatigue caused by such a position can interfere with his or her ability to shoot once game is sighted.
To overcome these concerns, a mechanical device was developed for holding the arrow adjacent to the bow and in contact with the bow string. The device, described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,612, has an arrow clamp which holds the arrow against the bow, and a trigger for moving the arrow out of the way when the person desired to shoot the arrow. The interconnections between the trigger and the arrow clamp are shown to be a spiral passage way and a rack and pinion gear.
The use of the device with present hunting techniques raises several problems. First, the triggering mechanism and arrow clamp tend to have a distinctive clicking sound when the arrow clamp is released. If the sound is sufficiently loud, the sound will scare off the game before the arrow can be delivered. Second, the positioning of the clamp on the bow significantly limits the length of arrows which may be shot while using the device. Specifically, the current trend is to shoot shorter arrows as the arrows obtain a higher velocity and are generally more accurate than their longer counterparts. The short length of the arrows causes a situation known as overdraw, wherein the head of the arrow is actually disposed rearwardly of the bow when the user is in a full draw prior to shooting.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that having a trigger actuated clamp disposed along the bow will significantly interfere with shooting such short arrows. To achieve a full draw, the arrow clamp must be released so that it will not interfere with the head of the arrow. Thus, the clicking sound will proceed release of the arrow by a full second or more. Additionally, if the clamp were to return to its original position due to being bumped or some other accident, the arrow clamp would be disposed right in the flight line of the arrow. If the arrow were to be released, it could ricochet and injure the user or other persons in his or her hunting party.
Yet another concern with mechanically complex release mechanisms is that they are susceptible to damage and failure. For example, if sand or some other debris enters the release, it may become jammed in an open or closed position. In such a situation, the archer must either attempt to disassemble the mechanism in the field, or cancel the remainder of the outing.
Thus, there is a need for an arrow retention device which holds the arrow in such a manner as to permit full draw of even short arrows prior to release of the device, and thus the arrow. Such a device should also shield the user and others in the event that the short arrow slips while it is being fired.